Nightmares
by BarnumOnTheBrain
Summary: Guinevere is dreaming. Dreams often tell us things, things that once were, what is, and what will be. Gwen always knew she'd know when is happened. When he'd be gone. Set near the end of the last episode of series 5. Massive spoilers ahead, so if you haven't seen the Merlin finale, don't read this. T for angstyness.


**So I watched the last ever Merlin. It upset me more than I thought it would, and this was in my mind. I apologise in advance. **

* * *

At last it is the night of our wedding. The day has been spent with ceremonies, festivities, jousts and dining. All day, the people of Camelot have flocked to see me, their new Queen, at the side of their beloved King. All through the day he has stood next to me, guiding me with his steady hand as he always does.

But this – this is the moment I have waited for. My feet are tired and the smile that has lit my face for the long hours has made my cheeks aches, but it is not time for sleep. Not just yet.

Arthur quietly closes the door of his chamber – _our_ chamber – and slowly removes his crimson cloak. Although my face aches, a smile appears on my lips. Here he is. My King, my husband. The man I have waited for for years.

"Come here, Guinevere," he says, holding out his hands with that crooked half-smile that I love. I step forwards into his open arms. "I've waited so long for this moment," he whispers into my ear, his breath tickling my neck. "To hold you – my wife."

I feel happiness wash over me, making me feel giddy and light-headed until I can feel my entire body shake a little.

"Are you alright?" he asks, pulling back from me with concern in his eyes.

I can't contain my laughter as I reply, "yes, my lord, I'm perfect!"

His eyes bore into mine, glinting as they always do when he is happy. "Yes, you are."

His stare is so intent is sends a jolt through my body and suddenly his lips are crashing against mine. I can hardly hold back a moan as his hands wind tightly around my waist and his tongue begs entrance against my lips. I feel his breath come heavily through his nose as our tongues dance together, lips hot as they merge into one. My desire, quick to be lit, rages through my body and my mind is clouded – all I want is him, to love him, to feel his body with mine, to worship this man that I adore. The love we share was once innocent, pure, but now it is fiery, lustful, and as he pushes me down onto the bed I know that this is the man I want to share everything I am with for the rest of my life.

"I love you, Guinevere," he murmurs against my skin as he trails hot kisses down my neck to my heaving chest. "I love you."

"Oh God, Arthur, I love you too," I gasp as his hands come trailing under my skirts to my inner thigh.

But suddenly, just as he moves his head back up to mine, something is wrong. His warm hands are quickly cooling and I open my eyes in horror to see his face turning blue.

"Arthur?" I say quickly, my racing blood turning to ice. "Arthur, what is it?"

He makes no reply as his body goes rigid and eyes roll back into his head.

"Arthur?"

He is now falling back from me, onto the floor and before I can catch him he has fallen onto the flagstones with a thud.

"GUARDS!" I scream, now terrified. What has happened to Arthur, my Arthur? Just as we were perfect, just as we were happy, something has happened!

"Arthur?" I cry, panic setting in. I feel at his now freezing neck and find nothing. No pulse. "ARTHUR?"

No, this can't be happening, it can't be.

The terror is causing my stomach to turn, my mind to flood with a blistering pain as again and again I feel for a pulse and find nothing. "ARTHUR? ARTHUR!"

And then suddenly I am in bed once more, vomit rushing from my stomach and I instinctively lean over and throw up over the side of the bed.

"Arthur?" I whisper. The floor where he had just been – just now – is bare with only the contents of my stomach there.

I feel ice-cold as I think of the dream. Arthur dead? It couldn't be… could it?

My body is beginning to shake and I am about to get out of bed for another blanket when the doors are flung open and a rushed announcement is made.

Sir Leon is walking towards me swiftly, a grave look on his face. It is unlike Leon to break custom and come into the royal bedchambers without first checking.

And suddenly, I know why he is here.

I knew when Arthur was still alive.

And so it only made sense that I knew when he was not.

"My Lady, I come with news of the King." He is scarecely able to keep his voice steady and already I see the tears in his world-weary eyes.

"He's dead, isn't he?" I manage to stutter.

There is a pause. I suppose it is a moment during which he remembers that I have lost so much already. My mother, my father, my brother, and my sister in the Lady Morgana. He remembers that my old friend exploited and tortured me. That my brother died so that I might live. In this moment, his eyes regard me, huddled in the corner of the bed I shared with my husband, and I can see his pity. The pain he already feels for me from the very depths of his soul.

Then he nods.

And my greatest fears, the terrors that haunt me in the night, are confirmed. He is gone. My love is dead.

And I am alone.

Blame the BBC ok. Also I hope this wasn't too icky to read, this is my first time trying 1st person/present tense EVER so it isn't exactly flawless.

* * *

**MUCH LOVE TO YOU ARWEN SHIPPERS WHO ARE SUFFERING WITH ME TOO and of course every other Merlin fan who is feeling the pain.**


End file.
